


Things Unsaid

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [18]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Sometimes you don't have to put things into words, like the affection that has been building up for months for someone else.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 - Flufftober - Things Left Unsaid
> 
> (thanks doc for the inspiration)

Zolf puts his hand on Wilde’s shoulder, feels hesitant.

Wilde turns his head, amused glint in his eyes, the echo on it on his lips. Zolf wants to kiss him, pour all the ridiculous affection that's been building up in his heart into Wilde.

"Anything you want?" Wilde asks. Zolf takes a breath, ignores the old impulse to pull away, instead focuses on Wilde, the little grey in his hair, the lines around his eyes, and leans in. He kisses Wilde carefully. Wilde let's him, responds to Zolfs touches and angles his head to allow him to kiss him easier.


End file.
